


Everything

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Phil and Melinda after returning back to earth.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot. :) Also, I'm super terrible at picking titles.

After spending nearly six weeks in space, in the future no less, Melinda May was having a hard time adjusting to her first night back on earth. The Koenigs and Fitz had moved the base to another abandoned SHIELD facility with the help of Maria Hill in their absence. It was dated and still had the closed-up smell of a building that had not been used in years, but it was a vast improvement over the terrible place from which they had returned.

Melinda had taken a shower to get rid of the layer of sweat and grime that she could never quite get rid of at the Lighthouse, and then she went straight to the medical wing. The news about her leg was troubling to say the least. After weeks of using bandages that were never completely clean, and no means of treatment, her left leg was in miserable shape. In addition to getting impaled by a metal pipe, that blue bitch had buried one of her flying silver balls just above the knee of her already injured leg. The second one didn't break the skin, but did leave a nasty bruise just below her knee cap. The doctors cleaned and treated the wound to the best of their ability and had given her two rounds of IV antibiotics before agreeing to let her go to her new quarters.

She was sitting propped against the wall with her injured leg supported by a pillow. She had been staring at the wall for at least an hour, trying to process all they had seen and done, when she heard the knock at her door. Coming out of her reverie, she pushed herself up slightly. "Come in, Phil," she said softly.

As he stuck his head through the door, she could see the look of confusion on his face. "How'd you know it was me?" he said as he came all the way into the room, pushing the door shut quietly behind him.

She gave him a sly smile as he made his way toward her. "I knew you wouldn't stay away long." The nature of their relationship had changed while they were in space. They weren't quite a couple, but they were definitely more than just friends. She couldn't quite define what they were.

Phil walked over and gently sat next to her, taking care to avoid jostling her injured leg. "I guess you know me too well." He glanced down at her leg. "So what's the story there?"

May practically snorted with her displeasure, and spoke with a note of bitterness in her voice. "It's a wait and see kind of situation, but they finally got it cleaned and got some antibiotics in me. I was told to hope for the best."

He was still watching her closely. "I'm sorry."

The genuine look of concern and care for her that accompanied with his statement made her heart flutter, and she broke their eye contact. _Get it together, Melinda. You're not a teenager._ When she spoke, her voice was soft but thick with emotion, and she still couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, focusing on her hands in her lap instead. "Not your fault I got dealt a shitty hand."

"I meant I'm sorry I'm not able to protect you. I keep trying, but you keep getting hurt anyway." His voice was soft pained.

She could see him moving in her peripherals, but was surprised when he cupped her cheek with his hand briefly, causing her to finally look at him again. She saw tears swimming in his eyes, and he moved his hand down to her shoulder. "I don't know what I would do without you, Melinda. You mean _everything_ to me."

Before she realized what she was doing, May had leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his chest. She relaxed completely as his arms enveloped her, and they both took a moment to breathe each other in, taking comfort in the fact that they were no longer in immediate danger of losing one another.

After a moment, she spoke softly against his chest as she held him tighter, "I'm not going anywhere, Phil."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of Philinda feels these days. I was supposed to be working on my Secret Santa fic, but this idea kept gnawing at me and refused to be ignored. Thanks for reading!


End file.
